Fragments of Home
by Lithryhm
Summary: Sing a song of rolling green hills,and mother earths galant floor,for that is where the last fae blood dwells,and shall forever more


A.N. Well,this is my first LOTR fic up on FF.net.~_~I made many others but his one,this one is the best so far and it's unique.^__^  
Enjoy,reviews would be nice I need all the help I can get.I;m also sorry for the bad spelling,I have no spell checker on my comp!@_@;And I'm far too lazy to look things up.  
~_~ THE HORROR!!Anyway,please understand I do not own LOTR or anything with it O-xAlthough I wouldn't mind haveing Legolas!  
*Drools* I justown my otaku Character!^_^ OTAKU OTAKU!*coughs* @@; Anyway on with the fic.  
Oh! wait! I almost forgot,The setting of this very odd @@; i'm just making it up as I go along,it's sort of like,the only thing that happened was,  
that Frodo destoryed the ring,and uh Boromir's dead @_@; Aragorn is king,but this happens right after the rings is destoryed,so forget about Frodo and sam and all being old!@_@;;  
Anyway!NOW I'm done!@_@  
  
  
Prologe:  
~* Never Ending *~   
  
  
For so long,as far as her mind would take her,she could remember.  
Remember the scent of the trees, ponds and streams.  
The mighty river always calm and it seemed never ending.  
The white sandy shores,and crystal clear waters,clean and sure.  
Never ending in its wonder.  
Never ending in the joy it gave to her.  
  
"Where are you?"She often heard it calling out to her.  
Like a mother,holding out her arms for a child to run in,and nuzzle her bossom.  
Like a father reaching out and twirling his child in the air.  
What did it feel like?  
  
That was something she indeed couldn't rember,let alone the touch of a warm hand.  
The tingling sensation that occured as the breath of a lover kissed the back of your neck.  
These things were unfamiler,all except for what she had been told about them.  
The mere fact that these occurences happened,was all she knew.  
  
"How can one be so sure about thine own self?"the north wind whispered her riddles in her ears often. "What causes a person so sure,to stumble?"  
"The fact of truly not knowing is what gives me folly."she had replied,not likeing the awnser on her lips."Why do you stay?""If you wish to truly know all that you've been told?"  
  
She stared upon the moon,clear and full, as it ensared the earth with its soft beams.  
Entangled in her own tresses of hair and water,she streched her arms out as if to touch the celestial body.Why did she stay?The words of the northern wind remained in her mind.  
Churning,and mixing together with other replies,and reasons,some she didn't even know she had contained.  
  
"Why do I stay?"she repeted to her refection,as if asking the water for an awnser.  
  
Morning broke her thoughts and strenghtend her worries.  
Humans had foolishly strayed onto her land.  
The scent of the steels,and other metals they wore stung her nose.  
Her eyes grew itchy and watery,and throat dry,when she first relized the scent.  
Putrid as it was,and as dangerous,she had managed to hide above their camp,in the branches and vines of a tall willow tree.  
  
The scent had stayed strong,even though she had tried to ignore it,she feared her nose would be permently wrinkled,and her sniffles would stir the visiters.  
They were obviously,just waiting for someone it seemed.  
One fellow had left to hunt,but he had already returned sucessfully,with three fowl in tow.  
So,as they ate,she watched intently,waiting.  
She had feared her stomach woud also give her away,but thanks to sheer luck,she had favored this tree,and stored food in a small,abandoned,owls nook.  
  
True the chipmunks had gotten to some of the nuts and berries,but the main parts of the meal were still there.Munching on a peice of bread slowly,so not to cause a noise louder then that of a chipmunk eating,she strained her ears,trying to hear them.  
Her mind growled as she was unable to decifer their language,she had hoped she would get some advantage as to why they were here,in her wood.  
  
Her eyes widened,as the small group stood abruptly,and about ten,tall,angelic-type,creatures,appered in the small opeaning.Two,a female and male,seemed to have the aura of the royalty,considering they stood tallest above all,in the mental sense.  
  
She leaned a little closer to the small opeaning in the vines,she was intriuged,this woman before her seemd so strong and beatuiful,never had she seen such a sight!  
Fearing she would be sighted,she also crouched down lower,her breasts and belly touch the branch now,her legs tucked tightly beneth it.  
She narrowed her eyes as it struck her,she wouldn't be able to fend them off on her own,magick might be needed,but she didn't want to resort to that.  
And after all ,it wouldn't hurt if she stared at these,mysterious creatures,for a bit more,just to know what she was dealing with.  
  
But,as she would continually yell at herself for later,she was wrong.  
A sharp sting against the back of her neck made her scream,but not as loud as when she relized the sharp burning sensation,and the many hands gripping at her body,scratching her skin.  
Causing her to bleed,and to scream once more in sheer agony this time,as a arrow peirced her side.The metal tips glowed red in her body,she could feel them sizzleing in her blood and tissue,across the surfce of her very bones.Her eyes were wide,and bloodshot,she screamed a battle cry as she fiercely bit one of her attackers hands,cause him to scream shrilly.  
As the others yells and grunts echoed with their grabing at her and trying to make her still,she kicked one in the gut,and ellbowed anther in the groin.  
She was NOT going to be taken this easily!  
  
But the skin where the metal had touch her began to turn blacker than coal,and it began to crumble,causeing her to scream out again. She spat,bit,and clawed at their faces with her nails!Going for anther kick she rolled off the branch,hitting the ground with a loud SMACK!  
Gasping her eyes wide,trying to regain breath,she stared up into the eyes that surrounded her,she let out a feirce growl,but all that ame out was a wimper to from her dry throat.  
Blood was drying on her lip,and leaking from her nose,the tall creature she had been so fasinated with stood before her,smiling.  
She grew dizzier by the second,she saw the many colors of the wood,and the bright white of the creatures before her stir together until they made a dark,endless black that one only saw in nightmares,and with a lasp dignifided grunt she gave into it. Swirling into this deep pit,she thought she would find some releif towards the pain of burning metal,and quench her thirst without the copper taste of blood.  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled lightly raiseing her eyes to look at her battered troops,then she knelt down touching the fainted girls bruised face softly.  
"This,"she paused,loking up towards the fellowship,"is why you are here."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@_@OR I SHALL SEND COOKIE MONSTER AFTER THEE! 


End file.
